MTV Parental Control
by SillyHearts
Summary: Bella Swan's life was perfect. A loyal best friend, a wonderful brother, and everything was in its place. But what happens when that loyal best friend of hers sign her up to be a contestant for a TV dating show? DISCONTINUED FOR NOW.


**Haha yes, _another_ new story.**

**Ok, people so I was sitting there one day and got this idea for a new story. This is going to be a Bella's POV story; I just don't like writing in anyone else's POV. But before you start reading remember that this may or may not be an ExB story. . .**

**Summary: Bella Swan's life is perfect. A loyal best friend, a wonderful brother, and everything was in its place. The last thing Bella wanted was attention. But what happens when that loyal best friend of hers sign her up to be a contestant for a TV dating show?!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets' are blue, I don't own twilight, but hey, neither do you!**

**Beta-ed by: Fangirl12 **

**(Outfit on profile)

* * *

**

"Come on Alice, you're not gonna really make me go one of those lame TV date shows right?" I asked.

Alice Brandon is my best friend, practically sister.

"Please, Bells! It'll be a lot of fun! Besides it's just the auditions. Please Belly Beans! Come on, PLEASE!" she pouted.

"Urgg . . ." I sighed, there's really no use arguing with Alice, mostly when she goes pouty face on you, "when are the aud-,"

"YAY! YAY! YAY!" she starting shouting while bouncing up and down before I could even finish my sentence.

"I know exactly what you're going to wear! Oh and your hair. . . ."

After that I just zoned her out. I couldn't care less about my outfit. I mean it's not like I'm actually going to make it pass the auditions. .

". . . . . oh and I heard it won't air on MTV till-"l

"WHAT!?"

"Alice, when were you going to tell me that it's going to be on MTV?! I mean people OUR age are going to watch that!" I screamed at her.

I mean I knew it was going to be on TV, but I didn't know it was going to be on MTV. I thought it was going to be on some lame late night channel that no one ever watches.

"Well . . . you never asked," she said innocently.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Fine Alice, but if I make a fool of myself on MTV I'll never forgive you."

I glanced at the clock on the wall it read; 10:25.

"BTW when is it again?" I asked as I started heading towards my room.

"Um. . . It might be kind of. .sorta . . . . tomorrow," she said it while batting her eye lashes.

"Alice. . ." I whined, "Couldn't you have told me this sooner? Anyways, don't you have to like sign up in a few months advanced?"

"I might have sigh you up a while ago, but never told you till today," she said super fast.

I groaned.

"Alice, do you even know what the guy looks like? What if he's some creepy stalker old guy?"

"Bells, relax! If he was he wouldn't be able to be on TV." She said in a DUH tone. "And I happen to have seen his picture; he is H.O.T cute!" she added, spelling out the word hot.

"You know what? I'm tired. I'm going to bed!" I said and slammed my bedroom door.

_I can't believe her! I mean I can't say I couldn't see this coming since she's always setting up my for dates and stuff but, this time she went too far! On MTV?! _

I let my mind wander off before falling asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I was sitting in my meadow with a green eye Adonis. 'Who was he?' I asked myself. _

_We were both laughing on a soft blue blanket surrounded by small white candles, looking up at the sunset slowly turn into a dark sky with soft little white dots. There was music playing gently in the background. _

_Everything was just so perfect._

_Suddenly he leaned towards me, his green eyes piecing into mine. But besides his eyes it was too dark to see this face clearly. _

_I leaned towards him anyways. Our lips were so close I could feel his cool breath on my face when … -_

**_BAMM!_**

I tried to ignore it when something started bouncing on my bed.

I unwillingly open my eyes. . . I saw a super hyper pixie still jumping up and down on the foot of my bed.

"Bells! Get up your audition starts in a few hours. . . ."

I tuned her out and put my pillow over my face, thinking about my dream. I looked at the bedside table to see that it was ONLY 5:00!!

". . . Omgeee I still have to do you're. . ."

"MARY ALICE! Its only 5:00! The audition place doesn't even _open_ for another 3 hours!! My audition doesn't start till 9:45!" I gave her a dirty look. I knew how much she hated the name 'Mary'.

"But Bella! You need to be perfect! Not that you aren't already. But come on! Into the shower!" She grabbed my arm and pushed me in the bathroom.

After showering, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out of the bathroom.

As soon as I walked out she shoved me into a robe and into the kitchen.

"Here eat quickly!" she yelled and ran in to the bathroom.

In front of me was a plate of pancakes and sausages.

"Alice it's too early to eat. It's not even 6 yet!"

"Suit yourself, it either eat now for wait to after the audition," she replied from the bathroom.

I signed and beginning eating.

After finishing I looked at the clock it read; 6:15.

I was about to go watch a little TV while Alice was getting ready when I was push into Alice's makeup chair.

She started tugging on my hair with a hair brush.

"Alice, what is the show exactly called?"

"Parental Control, why?"

"Just wondering."

I decided that no matter how much I whined she'll still do my makeup so I just sat still.

After about two hours of doing my hair and makeup she was finally done.

"Now I have your outfit laid out on your bed! Push that tush! Go go!" She said pushing me into the bedroom.

I looked at the outfit laid on my bed. It was really cute but not something I would call causal.

It was a beautiful blue plaid sundress with a snap front & two chest pockets and brown scrunched up boots. And a white bag with twist design straps, a heart charm necklace, and a white beanie to complete the outfit.

I looked at the mirror. I couldn't believe the girl staring back at me. My hair was in beautiful loose curls. My makeup wasn't so dark, but wasn't so light either. It was perfect. I was perfect.

"Eeeek!! Bella you look stunning!"

- - - - - -

When I got into the car I realize it was only 8:15. We were only about an hour away from the studio, which means we would have to wait for another half an hour.

_Joy!_ I thought sarcastically.

When we arrived at the studio it was already PACKED!

_He must be some guy I guess._

Alice dropped me off since you must be auditioning to be able to stay.

I walked up to the sign in table signing in, and then making my way to the waiting room.

Before I knew it was my turn. I walked towards the audition room. There goes my stomach again. .

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**Haha, did you notice that my outfit is almost the same as the one in my other story 'How it All Started' it was suppose to be with Gladiator Sandals, but i couldn't find one that i liked...so ya.**

**Did you like it? I know it's posted like 2 weeks later then promised, but in my defense, it was saved somewhere on my laptop and I didn't really have time to look for it. Sorry! Anyways, I don't think I'm going to be updating any of my other stories till I get back from Europe, which would be in August. Sorry Again! **

**PLEASE review!!**


End file.
